


Cross Roads

by malixace



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: Working title. But this is another original work. Adiel is a cross roads demon and Jaina is a girl down on her luck. Balik just wants to be a giant pupper. Not good at summaries.May finish but posting as a short little one shot. If you all want more let me know. May take some time since I'm working my mass effect project but yeah.





	Cross Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Another original work. I hope this one is enjoyable. Still working on multiple things. But yeah. Had an idea, posting as one shot may continue later. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A normal day in hell for a crossroads demon would be make deals, collect on those coming due and then at the end of the day the a/c stayed on and turned out to be an all around reasonable day. Not for Adiel. He had just finished the day’s deals, dues and papers when being the only one in the office still; was summoned to a middle of nowhere crossing. 

 

Simple enough. Go, make the deal, over terms and conditions and all that good stuff. Wrong. Adiel wasn't expecting the girl he was making the deal with to be so readily offering her soul then and there. He could see it. Cracked, broken, missing pieces in some places. The girl was no older that her late 20s or so. Why was her soul so beaten up? She was in tears and her long dark hair stuck to her face from the rain. It wasn't a sight he was used to. Mostly all of his contracts were nervous, reserved but ready to make the deal for so short a time of happiness before being torn apart by Balik his hellhound. 

 

She was all to willing. Something was wrong with this girl. “Why?” He began to ask. “Why are you offering your soul so readily?” 

 

“I just want my family to be happy. Just a better life in general. Nothing for me, just to make sure my family is taken care of.” The girl sobbed through her tears. 

 

For someone other than herself? Everyone usually wanted some for themselves. They always wanted something for themselves. Never others. The girl was on the verge of tears again as Adiel tried to think. Something had to be done. This had never happened before; not in all his two thousand years of being a crossroads demon. “I won't kill myself, this seemed to be a better option” she said. 

 

“You'd be in hell either way.” He said watching the girl, her soul open and ready to go. Balik nudged his hand. Even the hound could sense that this wasn't right. The girl deserved better than an eternity in hell. 

 

“Can we make a deal or not?” The girl asked.

 

“Tell me your name” Adiel said putting a hand on the head of the large hound. 

 

“Jaina. Jaina Reid.” she replied noticing the outline of a large animal at his side.

 

“Jaina. What do you want?”

 

She was taken aback at the question. It was as if she had never been asked something like that. She didn't really want anything save for a better life for her family. She could care less about herself. “I...I don't really want anything. Just to make life a bit easier. My mom to be healthier, my dad to be home and for my brother to be less of a pius jerk.”

 

_ Pius jerk,  _ Adiel snickered at that. He could relate. His brother was on the Garrison. Angel in public, jackass to the family. “But what about you darling?” He asked with a small smile.

 

The edges of Jaina’s mouth quirked into a sad smile. “Honestly? I never thought of it. I was always happy with what I had. But my family deserves better for doing all they could in raising me and my brother.” Jaina explained.

 

_ This girl has walked through hell without even stepping foot in the joint,  _ Adiel thought to himself as he looked at her beaten soul. “Tell you what” he started after some quick thinking. “I'll make everything happen but I need you to do something for me.” He had other hounds loyal to him but Balik was his puppy. Balik sensed what was going on. He was a good hound. “Take care of my hound and this deal will be considered done.” 

 

This had shocked Jaina. Why wasn't he taking her soul? Was it that broken that it was no good? “Don't you need him to do your job?” she asked. 

 

“We're given more than one hound. Also dependant on the type of people I come across.” Adiel said patting Balik’s head. “Besides, you seem to.need him more than j do right now.” 

 

Jaina stared as the hound made itself visible. He was large and almost solid black save for the white on his chest. To Jaina he resembled a Caucasian bear dog with size and fur. His eyes were yellow as he stared back at her. Adiel knelt down to say something to Balik before the hound made his way over to Jaina. “What's his name?” Jaina asked through a sniffle. She couldn't believe this. 

 

“Balik is his name. And before you ask, no your soul is not that broken. There is still some shine to it. But you're the first to not want for oneself.” He explained. “I think I can get in trouble at least once this century.” 

 

Jaina gave Balik a pat on the head before Adiel approached. “But what about my soul?” Jaina asked looking up into bright red eyes. 

 

“Mistreat Balik and your soul will be forfeit and things will go back to how they were.” Adiel whispered into her ear before giving her a kiss on the side of her temple to seal the deal. 

  
In a flash everything was over. Adiel was gone and Jaina had a new dog for all of her trouble. She hoped the deal went through as unorthodox as it was executed.  _ Tomorrow will definately be better,  _ she said to herself. “Come on Balik. Lets go one home” Balik gave her a low chuff before walking beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Stil working on the mass effect series I'm doing. Work and holiday rushes have not been kind especially in retail. But Wil post soon. Until then I hope you all enjoyed this and happy holidays and happy New year :)


End file.
